The specification relates to recommending content to users.
A user may subscribe to a topic and receive content related to the topic via a content feed. However, a content feed related to a general and vague topic may include noisy results with various off-topic items. If the user selects to unsubscribe from the topic, items (including on-topic items and off-topic items) in the content feed will be removed for the user even though the user may be interested in the on-topic items.